guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Offering of Spirit
New OoB? Sahib 05:50, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Less energy than OoB, but no sac if a Spirit nearby? Not bad, I'd say. 24.11.175.161 12:21, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Same energy cost as OoB. Both are 5 energy, 1/4 cast time, 15 second recharge. OoB was nerfed though so the sacrifice upped from 17% to 20%. --Nyc Elite 12:10, 6 January 2007 (CST) Strike? What gets struck, exactly? I can understand the use of the word 'spirit' in the skill name, but when I read 'Spirit Strike' I imagined something...well...more attack-ish. --Shattered Self 12:33, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :Speculation has it that they got this elite mixed up with Caretaker's Charge. If you look at that skill, then you'll notice the misinterpretation.(Terra Xin 10:48, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) Not really, Spirit siphon gives you health equal to the damage caused, in effect, siphoning the health without resorting to the 'life steal' convention which is more Necro's territory. I however do agree that Spirit Strike makes no sense at all :) Donkey's Tail No, not Spirit Siphon. Caretaker's Charge.--Ender A 02:13, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Caretaker's Charge's description makes sense, I am pretty sure it is correct for the Caretaker's Charge skill, it is this skill name that makes no sense (unless you are striking yourself). Update Seems to have been renamed on release as Offering of Spirit :Hehe, now it just reminds me of my monk, Offering of Health. --Curse You 00:29, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Better than OoB if you have a spirit at 10 channeling compared to 10 blood magic, since you'll spend a Healing Touch to make up for your 20%, making it 11 energy compared to 12. But this is with a spirit in the area and will need an ally's cooperation. -Kamahl :::Additional edit: Now it's way better than OoB if there's a spirit. ::::Anyway I don't understand the conditional "spirit nearby"... If true that spirit dies or what? -NeoSquall :::::If a spirit is within earshot, you don't sac. Nothing happens to the spiritLabmonkey 11:31, 31 January 2007 (CST) Health sacrifice after first one spirit If Offering of Spirit is casted just after spawning a first spirit there is health sacrifice... I tend to do this all the time... Restoration followed by Offering of Spirit. It does not matter whether I wait until I see the Restoration's icon... there is still health lose. Only waiting some more time the health is not lost... How do you explain this? To add a note on the article.--mariano 15:26, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, there's definitely a delay between finishing activation of a ritual and when the spirit actually comes out. If you hold down your "show allies" button, you can see the name doesn't appear immediately. Since offering is 1/4s and aftercast is 3/4s, there's at least a 1s delay. I'd guess it's about 1.5s before the spirit is actually there. If all rituals act like that (I think they do), it should probably be noted in ritual. --Fyren 15:45, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Why? How is this better than Signet of Spirits? They give the same energy back, and this has a possible health sacrifice. - Ayumbhara 15:27, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :This is essentially uninterruptable and with 15s instead of 20s recharge, your energy gain is actually higher. --Fyren 15:49, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::And Ghostly Haste can shorten its recharge, which is better than doing /Me for MoI for the signet. 11:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Plus it will trigger without a spirit in Earshot. With this , no spirit=sac HP. With Signet of Spirits, no spirit= no effect.Labmonkey 10:56, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Spirit Strike Maybe the name was there cause Shakahm's Striker is from the boss who has this skill.--Relyk 20:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I went capping OoS yesterday, and happened to have a similar thought. 'cept I think the green is named after the (old) skill name :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:32, 30 July 2008 (UTC) It is outclassed... don't bother using it. Spirit Siphon >>> Offering of Spirits. In fact if you control 2 or more spirits, you gain twice the energy as compared to Offering of Spirits. I am going to add this under the notes section. So save your elite slot for something else better. 13:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Aye, this certainly needs a buff in PvE cause spirit siphon outclasses it.-- 18:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC)